


Gym Class Heroes

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock!Dean/Nerd!Cas, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Cas woke up with a sore throat. He woke up with a sore throat, a pounding headache, and a stomach that just wouldn’t quit its tossing and turning. But, because he was a nerd, a geek, a bookworm, an antisocial freak (to pull from some of the names he’d been called), he went to school anyway.

As he might have predicted, he was miserable. He could barely pay attention in any of his classes because of the ailments plaguing his body, and thanks to his restless stomach, he couldn’t keep anything down at lunch. By the time he got to his last period gym class, he was ready to call it quits and just take a nap right there on the gymnasium floor. 

Physical Education was always a wretched class for Cas due to his distinct lack of hand-eye coordination paired with his tendency to accidentally provoke his classmates who were actually good at sports. Quite frequently, Cas would end the day with at least the threat of a beating if not actual fists thrown at his face. The only one of the varsity athletes that had never hit him was Dean Winchester.

“Alright,” said Coach Singer, once every student was assembled in the middle of the gym floor. “We’ll be playing volleyball today.”

Cas heard a distinct groan from several of his classmates, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had dropped his head so he wouldn’t have to find the strength to hold it up anymore, and his chin was almost touching his chest. In all honesty, he was surprised he hadn’t fallen asleep on his feet.

“I’ve already made the teams,” Coach Singer continued, over the sounds of discontent from his students. He read through a list of names for the first team, Dean’s being one of them, before, toward the end, he called out, “Castiel Novak.”

Cas’s head jolted up at the sound of his name, and he blinked several times to gain his bearings. Much of the class was snickering, and those on his team looked thoroughly upset. Dean, however, was looking at him and actually smiling. When they parted to split up into their teams, Cas felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned wearily to find Dean standing behind him, wearing a lopsided grin.

“Hi,” Dean said. “I know we haven’t spoken before, but I just wanted to tell you, that if you needed any help, I’d be happy to try.”

Cas sniffed, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Thank you,” he said. “But my goal is more to just survive this gym class rather than excel.” He watched Dean’s joyful and excited expression crumble slightly before it quickly rebuilt itself.

“That’s okay,” Dean said. “Just, uh, stick in the back with me then. I’ll make sure you don’t have to do much.”

As suspicious as Cas was by Dean’s sudden attention and kindness, he agreed, if only to give his body, and even his mind, a break. 

In just a few minutes, the game was in full swing. The volleyball was flying everywhere, quicker than Cas could follow it with his eyes. Every time it came his way, Dean was there, knocking it to another player who quickly hit it over the net. Cas didn’t have to do a damn thing but stand there. Soon enough, however, even standing became too much. He began to feel woozy, lightheaded, and just as the thought crossed his mind that it might be better for him to sit down, he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw as his vision came into focus were two, bright green eyes staring back at him. It took him another moment to figure out that they were Dean’s breathtaking eyes, and then yet another second to catch his breath.

“Wh- What happened?” he stammered, glancing around and taking in the circle of students surrounding them. 

“You fainted,” one of his classmates called out.

“Yeah, you fainted,” Dean said, his voice soft and somehow soothing. “Straight into my arms,” he added after a moment, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes. I’d already offered to help you.”

Cas, despite himself, blushed a deep, vibrant red. “I didn’t- I woke up sick this morning, and I- I didn’t eat lunch,” he managed to get out before he was cut off by Dean’s soft yet hearty laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing around,” he assured Cas. “I’m sure it was just your empty stomach.” He added a wink, just for Cas, before pulling him to his feet and snaking an arm around his waist.

“Come on,” Dean said. “Let’s get you to the nurse’s office.”

Purposeful or not, Cas was really glad that he’d fainted into Dean’s arms.


End file.
